


Same Time Next Week?

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Loki, Day 8, Kinktober, M/M, The Cloak helps, the cloak is a sling, they have a weird relationship but the sex is freaking awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Stephen has had it up to HERE with Loki.  Loki loves it when the Sorcerer Supreme gets angry.  It's so much fun.He wasn't counting on that bloody piece of sentient fabric joining in.





	Same Time Next Week?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pairing I never thought of. But I liked the image of them fucking angrily and this was born. And yeah, the Cloak joins in and helps tie Loki up. Because why the hell not?
> 
> not beta-ed

Loki’s back hit the wall, breath driven from his lungs as the so called Sorcerer Supreme crushed their lips together. Scarred fingers twisted in Loki’s hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. Loki clawed at his back, growling.

“You are an absolute menace,” Loki snarled, biting his lip.

“Shut the fuck up,” Stephen Strange replied, yanking Loki’s head back.

Loki didn’t really know how they had ended up like this. Again. It always seemed to happen. Some mystical threat would come knocking on the multiverse, Strange or Loki would send it away, they’d yell at each other, get angry, and find themselves back in the Sanctum sans clothing.

Loki had to admit that Strange was an absolute egotistical bastard (took one to know one, he guessed) but the sorcerer was quite adept at magic and making Loki writhe. They didn’t even particularly like one another, but the sex was divine. 

Loki would know. He was a god, after all.

Strange bit Loki’s neck, making Loki snarl and shove him back. Strange immediately leapt forward, dodging a blow from the trickster’s fist.

“I would’ve had that four headed monstrosity taken care of if you hadn’t interfered,” Strange snapped, driving Loki back against the wall.

“But I so love the reaction I get from you when I interfere with those childish gestures you call magic,” Loki said. Strange growled and Loki slammed their lips together, hands running over Strange’s robes. The Cloak slapped at Loki’s hands and Loki swiped at it.

“Filthy piece of fabric,” Loki snarled.

The Cloak puffed out, twisting off Strange’s shoulders, and pinning Loki’s hands above his head. Strange grinned wickedly.

“Aren’t you pretty like that?” Strange said. Loki glared at him, struggling against the hold of the Cloak.

Strange’s fingers fumbled at Loki’s pants, his palm cupping Loki’s length through the leather of his pants. Finally he got them loose, shoving them down Loki’s thighs.

His cock was already half hard, head peeking out from the foreskin. Strange wrapped his hand around Loki’s dick and gave him a few experimental strokes. Loki bucked away from the wall, wrapping strong legs around Strange’s waist and pinning his hand between his body and Strange’s. 

“You are infuriating,” Strange said.

“I know,” Loki said simply.

Strange kissed him bruisingly hard, rutting against his own hand trapped between them. Loki bit at his lips, moaning at the sudden loss of Strange’s hand from between them. He thrust against the fabric of Strange’s pants, feeling the mortal’s cock beneath the pants. 

“Are you going to get around to fucking me anytime soon or what?” Loki drawled.

Strange stepped back, eyes dragging over Loki’s body. The trickster’s hands were pinned above his head, the edges of the Cloak fluttering up and down his sides. His cock jutted away from his body, hard and beautiful. 

A few quick runes and both men were naked. The Cloak traced its edge over Loki’s ribcage in a teasing touch. Loki hissed out a breath, bucking and twisting at the light sensation. 

“I hate this thing,” Loki snarled.

“Oh, but he likes you,” Strange said, tilting his head. Those iridescent eyes glittered in the light from the Sanctum window.

“Do you let it fuck you?” Loki said, a flush spreading across his chest.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Not particularly. If you get off to a piece of fabric that’s you. I prefer my bedmates to be a little more three dimensional.”

The Cloak brushed down the front of Loki’s body and Strange followed its path with his eyes. He smirked at Loki’s startled gasp when the Cloak wrapped itself around Loki’s cock and started pumping him.

“Now who’s getting off to a piece of fabric?” Stephen said. His own cock stood at attention, silt weeping with precome.

“I hate you,” Loki said, arching as the Cloak tightened around his dick.

Strange just hummed in reply, gesturing at the Cloak. The Cloak tightened its grip on Loki, lifting him off the ground. It wrapped itself around him, creating a sling. Loki’s legs were spread, ass hanging out in midair. His arms were pinned behind his back, cock pulsing against his stomach. 

He hadn’t even known the Cloak could make itself into a sling.

“Every time you interfere, every time you set foot on this planet, you make yourself known to me. I wonder why that is?” Strange said.

Loki growled at him. “Maybe I just like watching you get angry.”

It was true; Stephen Strange was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry.

The Cloak played with Loki’s nipples, spreading his ass cheeks and presenting Loki’s pretty little hole to the Sorcerer Supreme.

Strange stepped forward, the head of his cock lined up perfectly with Loki’s pucker. Loki let his eyes slip half closed, sending his magic to ass. Strange pressed against his entrance, grinning when he felt slick gush from Loki’s hole.

He loved how easy magic could make sex. 

He slammed forward, Loki’s body swaying in midair as the Cloak suspended him. He groaned as Loki’s body enveloped his dick, hot and wet and tight. Loki howled, cock bouncing on his stomach with every thrust from Strange. He could feel his ass burning as Strange’s cock stretched him. The Cloak teased Loki’s nipples, making the god arch in the sling.

“You think you’ve won this little game we play?” Loki gasped, fingers clawing at the Cloak. Strange drove his dick into Loki’s body relentlessly, pouring his anger into every thrust. The God of Mischief drove him absolutely insane.

“I seem to be ahead,” Strange growled.

“For the moment,” Loki replied, gasping as Strange hit his prostate. He’d get revenge for this. 

Strange angled his hips to strike Loki’s prostate with every deep thrust. Loki’s cock wept, precome tracing over his stomach. Strange reached down and palmed Loki’s balls, squeezing them between his fingers. 

“You make me so fucking angry,” Strange said, pressing his thumb into Loki’s slit.

“Likewise,” Loki cried, hips bucking. 

Strange bent over him, the Cloak moving Loki’s arms to wrap around Strange’s neck. Loki dragged Strange close for a heated kiss, all teeth and fury. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, of Strange’s dick sliding through the lubed heat of Loki’s hole, their mingled breathes, echoed around the Sanctum. 

Strange kept stroking Loki’s cock while their tongues battled for dominance. He teetered close to the edge, but he was determined to see Loki come first.

He used a bit of magic, sending a slight electric shock through Loki’s body. Loki let out an angry yelp, the sound melting into a moan as tingles ran through his body.

“Fucker,” Loki said.

“I’m certainly fucking you,” Strange replied. He stroked Loki a few more times and the god’s body arched like bow releasing an arrow as he came, thick strands of come shooting across his stomach.

Strange groaned as Loki’s body tightened around him like a vice, dragging his dick deep. His balls tightened and his dick pulsed inside Loki’s body, his seed pumping deep inside him. He pulled out, letting the last of his spend spatter against Loki’s dick and balls, dripping the floor.

Loki panted, hanging limply in the sling created by the Cloak. Strange stared down at him, watching his come leak from Loki’s puffy and abused asshole. 

“This is how I like you best,” Strange said, stepping back. The Cloak lowered Loki to the ground and hovered nearby, seemingly looking between the two naked men.

Loki’s ass burned as he stood up, wiping his hand through the spend on his stomach. He licked his fingers clean, eyes never leaving Strange’s.

Strange arched his eyebrow at the display and Loki smirked at him.

“Well, as delightful as that was, I better be going,” Loki drawled, hand moving down his body to cup his dick. He started stroking himself, aware as always of Strange’s eyes on him.

“Go then,” Strange said, turning and walking towards the bathroom.

Loki snarled and lunged after him. No mortal dared dismiss him like that. 

With a wave of his hand, Strange had Loki pinned against the wall again with Eldritch magic.

“Come now, Loki, you should know you can’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Just wait, Strange. You have to sleep and I’ll come for you then,” Loki said, green eyes glittering with anger.

Strange stepped close, the lines of their bodies touching. They both groaned in unison as their spent cocks touched. Strange kissed Loki hard, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“I look forward to it.”

The two men stared at each other and Loki glared at him. Strange’s lips quirked in a smile.

“Best two out of three?” Strange asked.

Loki grinned ferociously and Strange suddenly found himself on his bed, hands and ankles bound and Loki above him.

“You are without a doubt the most infuriating mortal I have ever had the displeasure of meeting,” Loki said, cock resting between Stephen’s cheeks.

“Show me how much I infuriate you,” Stephen said.

“With pleasure.”

Far later, when they were both spent, Loki got dressed. Strange watched him lazily.

“Same time next week?” Strange said wryly. It was an odd relationship they had, but the sex was great.

“If I make it that long before opening another interdimensional tear just to see you flounder,” Loki said, smirking at Strange. He vanished, Strange’s shout of anger echoing around the now empty bedroom.

“Well played,” Strange murmured, hand drifting down to his cock. “Well played indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> please tell me what you think!!!
> 
> Tomorrow: Cor Leonis x Gladio, strength (it's gym sex)


End file.
